Emerald Angel
by Wilhelmina Vandom
Summary: After returning from vacation early after hearing that KP was missing on the news she finds the girl being sedated and held captive by Dr. D. Angered she 'resigns' and takes the redhead away from the place.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Angel

Sadly I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. I don't even own a single Naco. (Sniff…Sniff)

"As much as I hate admitting it, it's great being back." Shego sighed as she stretched, stepping off the ramp to her personal jet which just landed moments before at Draken's lair where she was staying. She had been on vacation to the Caribbean Islands for the last week, supposedly two but cut it short after seeing the news the day before. While the girl wasn't her favorite person in the world, Shego did care for a little and even respected Kim Possible and was worried when she saw the news cast of the newly eighteen year old girl going missing.

"Shego!" A guard wearing red gasped, a shocked sound in his voice as he saw her walk into the lair. "What are you doing back so early?"

"Duh, because I missed this place." Shego snapped at the idiot, "I was bored Einstein so piss off."

"I don't think it's a good idea if you go in there." The guard said sounding even more nervous.

"And why the hell is that?" Shego demanded to know as green plasma enveloped her gloved hands. She stood straight, her long black hair swaying behind her as if blown by a wind though there was none, wearing her normal black and green suit as she charged her power even more spooking the guard. He quickly backpedaled away from the door letting Shego continue inside.

Lazily walking into the control room she looked around and didn't see Draken anywhere but there were two guards sitting at the security panel watching something on the monitor not even looking over to see who just came in.

"Yo Jayce, you're missing all the action." The shorter guard said, amusement in his voice. "It's a good thing he's pumping her full of those new drugs, man."

"Yeah dude, Dr. D is doing the little bitch again!" The stockier guard said finally looking toward her. "Shego!"

"Shego?" The small guard exclaimed spinning around to see the confused look on the woman's face. Both guards faces paling considerably as her hands ignited once again as she stalked up to the panel as the guards scurried away. There on the monitor she saw a sight that threatened to make her sick, the nude form of Draken on top of some girl as the two was making sounds from their activities. She was surprised that he could even find a girl that was willing to be with him, the loser. The angle of the camera made it hard to see the girl's face though but it almost sounded like she was crying.

"Stop it." A weak female voice sobbed. A voice that even weak as it sounded Shego would recognize immediately. That explained how he found someone, the bastard was raping her and even worse, he was raping Kimmie! If there was anything Shego hated it was what she was seeing, the anger running through her veins as she watched in horror at the scene on the bed through the camera. With an enraged cry she slammed her plasma charged fist through the monitor shattering it and short circuiting the system. She turned away from the ruined security system and tore off from the control room down the hallway toward the few cells the Doctor had insisted on installing though she was against it. If she knew this was what they were going to be used for she would never have relented.

By the time she reached the cell and kicked the door in off the hinges Draken was getting dressed as Kimmie laid in the middle of the bed curled up in a fetal position sobbing weakly.

"Shego, what is the meaning of this?" Draken demanded as he pulled his white under shirt on glaring at the angry face of the woman standing before him.

"How could you?" Shego snarled, "She's just a kid!"

"So what, she ruined one too many of my plans and paid the price by becoming our toy." Draken said, clearly confused as to why Shego was so angry.

"Our?" Shego asked, the plasma around her hands intensifying even more.

"The henchman and myself." Draken said becoming a little nervous.

"The three buffoons out there?" Shego growled, the entire room bathed in a green glow as the plasma encasing her hands increased again, gaining levels she never tried before. "How long?"

"Five days." Draken said scratching the back of his head, "Don't tell me you care about what happens to the little brat."

"Bastard!" Shego screamed angrily, lashing out. Her fist met Draken's stomach burning his shirt and launching him across the room to slam into the wall and slowly slide down it slumping to the floor. She could tell that he was barely breathing, but unfortunately he was. The smell of scorched flesh was hard to ignore as she walked over and grabbed what looked like a clean sheet from the floor. Reaching out to wrap it around the shivering redhead she saw the bruises and marks across the young girl's body and promised herself that after making sure the girl was okay that the blue bastard would pay for every injury caused to the girl ten fold.

Kim blanched when Shego touched her, whimpering in fright. Her voice was weak as she begged not to be hurt again and tried to struggle but the motions were very weak. Shego managed to wrap the girl up in the sheet finally and started to pick her up when she noticed small table with a syringe and several vials on it. Quickly moving to it she found that all of them were the same stuff but she wasn't sure what they said. It was some elaborate technical term but apparently it was what the girl was injected with. She grabbed a vial and returned to the girl wrapped in a sheet that was fighting to get it off but was unable to from how weak she was. Gathering the redhead into her arms, Shego left the small room and made her way back to her jet thankfully without any problems, then again the three goons were too scared of her to do anything anyways. It was a small two seater which thankfully still had her bags on it from her vacation. Carefully she strapped the girl into the passenger seat making sure that she would be okay before sitting in her own seat and pressing a switch to close the boarding ramp. After turning the key and pressing a few more switches the control panel came to life as a small whine could be heard as the jets started warming up.

"It'll be okay Princess." Shego whispered as she slowly made the plane rise into the air thanks to its VTOL capabilities before it surged forward after clearing the base. She was wishing that she did have onboard weapons as she would love to drop a few bombs on the bastard who hurt the redhead.

Taking a quick glance at the redhead Shego noticed that the girl still didn't seem to realize where she was at but Shego was unsure of what to do now. She couldn't exactly take the girl to a hospital, she was internationally wanted and would be arrested on sight since there were more often than not police at those places and there was no way she was leaving the hurt girl with someone she wasn't absolutely sure would take care of her. Kimmie had obviously been through enough and Shego was going to make sure the redhead would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego cursed as she pulled the cover of the small bed over the prone body of the red haired girl. There was no way she could take the girl to a hospital and she refused to leave the girl with someone Shego wasn't sure would take care of her Princess. She did the only thing she could do for the moment, hid the jet and got a small hotel room near Middleton so could contact Kim's family and let them know Kim was okay but negated that idea since she really didn't know anything about the Possible family. For all she knew Kimmie's father could be just as big a piece of shit as her own father was and Shego wasn't about to drop Kimmie into a worse sitch.

She may have not been a doctor but she learned a long time ago to treat injuries, even ones as bad as Kimmie's and took the first aid kit from the jet (One she personally put together so it had everything she needed) and patched up the slumbering girl. The problem was no matter what Shego did the girl just wouldn't wake up and she seemed to be having nightmares. After what the girl had just been through it didn't surprise Shego, she wasn't a stranger to bad dreams.

"Come on, Pumpkin, wake up." Shego sighed, stroking Kim's red hair gently, sitting in the bed with the girl's head in Shego's lap. It had been four hours now and Kim still wasn't awake and it was beginning to scare the raven haired woman to no end. She knew it had to be the drug, the Triocsolden she found in the room that Drakken had Kimmie trapped. She never heard of the drug before and though she knew a lot about dealing with injuries she didn't know much about drugs since she never used them. In fact she hated them, even aspirin.

Sighing she got up from the bed and made sure Kimmie was tucked in and left the room checking the door three times to make sure it was locked tightly. She didn't believe anyone would bother coming in the room though, Drakken wouldn't mess with them since the blue idiot wasn't stupid enough to mess with Shego, especially when she was this pissed off.

Shego could have made good timing to the closest hospital but she wanted to make it as fast as possible so she took the jet leaving the stealth activating as she made the ten minute journey to the second closest hospital as she wanted to see a specific doctor. Landing silently on the roof she made her way down the stairs of the fire escape into the building pulling the over sized trench coat tightly around her and pulling the large fedora down farther hiding most of her face in shadows all the while praying she didn't regret what she was doing while hoping that the woman she was looking for was there. She never thought about the fact the woman might not have even came into work but was relieved when she saw a couple woman in white lab coats walk by, one bearing a striking resemblance to Kimmie. Shego had to admit the woman could almost be mistaken as an older sister of Kimmie's rather than the girl's mother.

"Doctor Possible." Shego said, trying to mask her voice but couldn't help gasping when seeing the condition the woman was in. Her eyes were bloodshot, obviously from crying if the tear stains had any say about it. The dark circles under the woman's eyes showed that she hadn't had much sleep, if any, for days.

"Can I help you?" The red haired woman asked, her voice a little hoarse. What was the woman even doing here if she was in this kind of condition?

"Can I speak with you in private…?" Shego said, looking at the woman's name badge, "Ann?"

"I'm not seeing patients right now, I'm sorry." Ann said sadly, "I was just going home."

"I'm not a patient, its…its about your daughter." Shego said unsure if revealing anything about Kimmie yet was a good idea or not but she wanted to do this in private.

"Kimmie?" Ann asked, hope shinning in her eyes and Shego so didn't want to see those eyes when Ann found out what happened but Shego refused to let the woman take Kimmie. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of Shego letting her Princess out of her sight for very long. Only reason for now was because she wanted to make sure that Kimmie was okay and she didn't trust the hospital or Kimmie's family, at least not her father. After what Drakken did Shego didn't feel she could trust any guy. She never thought the blue man could do something like this but he did crushing the last little bit of trust she had in men in general.

"Doy, yes Kimmie!" Shego snapped then reigned in her attitude knowing that this wasn't the time for her impatience which was pretty much a first for her. She felt so helpless in so many ways which was something she hadn't felt for so long. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap but please, I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay, we can talk in my office." Ann said.

"Lead the way Doctor P." Shego said following closely behind the older woman. It didn't take long to reach the office where Ann shut the door behind the two before turning on Shego, tears coming from the redhead's eyes.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Ann asked.

"First can you tell me about this?" Shego asked pulling the bottle out and tossing it to the red-haired woman.

"This is a drug still being tested by the FDA for a kind of tranquilizer but would keep its target more or less conscious. Its supposed to be used for some surgeries but will probably be used mostly to question more violent criminals." Ann explained, "Sadly its gotten into the black market as a kind of date rape drug…Oh god, Kimmie…"

"Is alive but she's been asleep for almost five hours now and she seemed so out of it when I took her away." Shego said.

"She might have gotten an overdose, normally it isn't fatal but when it is it'll be almost instant. Normally an over dose will just cause the victim to fall into a deep sleep from eight to ten hours depending on their immune system…oh god." Ann gasped sinking to her knees in horror. "Who did this to her?"

"Drakken." Shego said in disgust lowering herself to eye level with the older woman. Reaching out uncertainly Shego grasped the woman's shoulders trying to calm the woman down though it was something Shego wasn't used to. Normally she didn't care what happened to others but this was personal to Shego

"I'll kill him." Ann choked out shaking Shego a little causing the hat to fall off her head. "YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU!" Ann choked out make it sound like an accusation. Shego jumped but onto her feet as Ann stood up storming up to Shego who backed into a wall. Normally Shego wouldn't allow anyone to do this to her but she also didn't want to hurt the woman since she was Kimmie's mother.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this." Shego said hurriedly waving her hands in front of her in a warding like gesture. "I was on vacation and when I came back…I can't believe this…" Shego said as tears actually started falling. She never cried in front of someone else like this for so long but she couldn't help it. Kimmie's life was probably going to end up being screwed up now just like her own and it wasn't fair. "I can't believe I trusted him."

"Where is she?" Ann asked softly looking at Shego in a strange way which was making Shego a little angry.

"Don't look at me like that!" Shego snapped, "I'm hiding her at a hotel."

"Why didn't you bring her here?" Ann asked, "If you really aren't behind this then why?"

"Do you think I'd do that to someone after what my dad did to me?" Shego snarled before covering her mouth in shock. Surely she just didn't say that out loud, she couldn't have. Looking up at the confused pitying eyes of the redhead told her that she did say it out loud. "I don't need your damn pity! I don't need anyone but there is no way in hell I'm letting Kimmie go somewhere I can't protect her!"

"Why?" Ann asked taken aback backing away from the raven haired woman. "You always try to kill her."

"Is she dead?" Shego asked simply.

"I…I don't know." Ann asked unable to stop her own tears from starting. "Please take me to her."

"She's not dead Doctor P and if I wanted to kill her I would have done it long ago instead of holding back." Shego said.

"Why would you hold back?" Ann asked pacing while hugging herself. "Why should I trust you instead of calling security?"

"Because if you called security I would knock your ass out and take my leave and you wouldn't know where your daughter was." Shego said coldly, "I hold back because I was training her trying to make her better."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ann asked as she looked like she just had a revelation. "Why would you do that?"

"Look, this has been interesting but I'm not giving you my damn life story." Shego sighed, "If you want to come with me you can but you have to wear a blindfold and promise not to try and take Kimmie."

"How dare you try and tell me what I can do with my daughter?" Ann snarled.

"I have six very good reasons.." Shego plainly stated as she held up a hand counting, curling a finger up on each number ending on six when she lit up her fist with plasma. "Don't make no mistakes Doctor P, I don't give a damn about you or Pumpkin but I won't let anyone else get hurt like I was if I can help it."

"Good reasons." Ann said shaking slightly, her face paling as she couldn't take her eyes off the plasma charged fist. "I just want to see her, please."

"Okay but grab your medical bag and whatever you think you might need." Shego said walking over to retrieve her fedora. "I cleaned and bandaged her up but you will probably want to check her out for yourself."

Ann must have been crazy trusting this woman but after her baby girl had been missing for what seemed like eternity she would walk through the very fires of hell just to see her Kimmie-Cub alive and okay. Then again was her baby going to be okay, she wasn't sure but after gong through an ordeal like being raped by her arch-nemesis it was going to be hard for the younger Possible.

Right now she was blindfolded sitting in a seat on a small jet heading who knew where with said arch-nemesis's sidekick. It was possible that this was some kind of trap, that had ran through her mind time and time again but she had to get to Kimmie. She didn't think it was a trap though, the pain in Shego's eyes was all too real when she said something about her own father. Did her father rape her? And if so how could he do something like that? It was no wonder Shego held so much animosity toward the world and from what little Ann knew of her was so cynical.

"Shego, if you need someone to talk to I'll listen." Ann said softly unsure how the woman would take the offer. It seemed like forever with no response so Ann tried again. "Shego?"

"No offense Doctor P but like I said before I don't need anyone." Shego said but Ann caught the catch in her voice. Ann was beginning to understand why the woman was going through such lengths to help Kimmie. What ever happened to Shego was coming back to haunt the woman with what happened to Kimmie and now Shego was trying to compensate with Kimmie. She seemed to be trying to be helpful now since she must have felt so helpless with whatever happened to her. It did make sense but she wasn't sure what to do about it, she really couldn't trust the woman a whole lot but she did want to help her if she could.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ann asked, swallowing nervously.

"I came back from vacation and caught two of the lackey's watching a security camera. Drakken was…He was hurting her and I went off. I…I hurt him badly. I almost wish I killed him!" Shego said. Ann actually could hear Shego sniffing as the plane started to descend. "I'll explain it later, we're here."

Ann quietly let Shego lead her into down an incline, obviously the jet's ramp and across a flat surface until a door creaked open. Shego pulled Ann inside it and she heard in close back. Shego pulled off the blindfold and Ann had to let her eyes adjust until she realized they were in a dimly lit fire escape.

"Come on, we are on the third floor. Keep quiet until we get there." Shego said, Ann noticing that on the landing below them had the number nine on it. The two women walked quietly down the stairs until the reached the third floor landing. Opening the door the stepped into a hallway with plain beige wallpapered walls, the paper peeling off in places. The red indoor outdoor carpeting was fading pretty badly and the entire place seemed weird. How could a nine floor hotel building let itself fall under such disrepair?

Shego walked down the hallway to a door that was painted a pinkish color, the paint peeling badly. The plate on the door said 330 and there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. She pulled a key out of the coat she was wearing ad unlocked the door pushing it open and letting Ann inside.

Cautiously Ann made her way inside, turning on the lights as she entered through the door way since the shades were closed blocking off any view from outside and keeping Ann from recognizing where they could be. Looking over to the bed there was a shape under the blankets which Ann's eyes swept over until reaching a mop of red hair sprayed out along the whit pillow.

"Kimmie!" Ann sobbed rushing to her unconscious daughter.


End file.
